Wicked Sparkle
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Quand la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest tombe amoureuse du Dieu du Tonnerre! [Recueil d'OS] Remerciements: Un grand merci à @Li Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir dessiné la couverture de ce recueil!
1. Préface

_**Préface**_

Bonjour à tous !

Ce recueil a pour but de réunir tous mes OS sur le couple Zelena/Thor.

A la base, les trois premiers OS étaient postés en histoires séparées mais comme je me retrouve à écrire de plus en plus sur mon couple improbable, eh bien, je fais un petit recueil ! Dire que c'est parti de réponse à des défis d'écriture !

Pas de timeline particulière, juste des morceaux de vie !

Voici donc ma collection d'OS sur un OTP que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour, parce que je dois admettre que je me suis mise à les shipper tout en écrivant : Zelena et Thor !

Bonne lecture !

Marina Ka-Fai

PS: Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir dessiné la couverture de ce recueil!


	2. Un dieu et une sorcière

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time appartient à Adam Horowitz et à Edward Kitsis. Quant à Thor, il appartient à Marvel.

Résumé : Quand la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest tombe amoureuse du Dieu du Tonnerre! [Recueil d'OS]

Note de l'auteur : Cette vignette est une réponse au défi n°16 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions imposées étaient :

_Thor s'en va manger dans un restaurant chinois. La table qu'on lui attribue a un mur en face. Alors qu'il est en train de manger ses nouilles, le mur d'en face se lève et il se retrouve devant le personnage de votre choix._

Note de l'auteur bis : Cet écrit n'a pas vocation à être sérieux, il n'existe que pour relever le défi, de manière plus ou moins amusante. Ce n'est pas le défi que j'ai le mieux réussi mais comme j'assume mes écrits, je décide néanmoins de le partager. Merci de votre compréhension.

Remerciements: Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir dessiné la couverture de ce recueil!

**Wicked Sparkle**

**Un dieu et une sorcière**

Thor dégustait ses nouilles, profitant du calme du restaurant chinois. Il ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette ville, ce... Storybrooke. L'idée même d'une ville peuplée de personnages de contes de fées était difficile à assimiler. Chose étrange pour lui, après tout, il n'était pas vraiment humain non plus. On écarta soudain le paravent devant lui, pour laisser entrer un nouveau client. Il devait admettre que cet arrivant était plus délicieux pour les yeux que son plat. Grande, rousse, le teint pâle, les yeux bleus, elle avait l'air d'une lionne fière et mordante. Dans ses bras, une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir un an.

\- Plus de place ? Entendit-il

Oh, pas question de laisser filer une si belle dame sans obtenir son nom ! Et puis, c'était naturel d'aider les gens.

\- Mademoiselle. Dit-il. Si vous le désirez, vous et votre petite pouvez me rejoindre, j'ai une table trop grande pour moi seul.

Elle le regarda.

\- Est-ce une invitation à dîner ?

-C'est une invitation pour vous permettre de manger sans devoir quitter le restaurant.

Elle accepta, le remerciant, installant sa petite près d'elle.

\- Je me nomme Thor. Se présenta-t-il

\- C'est bien ma veine. Je sors pour éviter de croiser les nouveaux arrivants et me voilà à dîner avec l'un d'eux ! Soupira-t-elle. Un dieu en plus. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà eu mon lot avec eux.

Il remarqua une douleur dans ses yeux. Il n'en demanda pas l'origine, bien que curieux.

\- Je suis Zelena. Se présenta-t-elle. La sœur aînée du maire de la ville.

\- Enchanté. Je suppose que vous êtes aussi un conte ?

\- Je suis la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest

\- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air si mauvaise.

\- Attendez que je vous arrache le cerveau pour faire un portail temporel. Vous êtes musclé, mais même un tas de muscles ne peut rien face à la magie.

Il eut un rictus. Elle lui plaisait. Et apparemment, elle semblait s'amuser, elle aussi.

Quand elle accepta de revenir manger avec lui le lendemain, Thor se dit alors qu'il avait peut-être trouvé l'amour.

**FIN**


	3. Un dieu et son enchanteresse

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Thor appartient à Marvel/Stan Lee.

Résumé : Quand la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest tombe amoureuse du Dieu du Tonnerre! [Recueil d'OS]

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°42 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Ce défi consistait à écrire selon ces conditions: Cent mots minimum, le personnage est au restaurant avec sa moitié mais une mauvaise surprise vient remplacer le dessert, inclure les mots "beau", "couteau", "envie". Se passe après la saison 5 de OUAT, les événements de la saison 6 n'ont pas lieu.

Remerciements: Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir dessiné la couverture de ce recueil!

* * *

Avertissement: Il risque d'y avoir du Regina bashing dans ce texte. Je m'en excuse à l'avance auprès de ses fans. Mon but n'est pas de vous froisser. J'essaye de rester neutre et de doser, mais n'aimant pas le personnage (ou devrais-je dire plus, pour des raisons multiples), je risque de paraître injuste ou cruelle envers elle. Ce n'est pas mon but ici. Elle me sert pour ce texte dans ce rôle, je ne l'aime pas certes, mais en aucun cas je ne nie qu'elle est un personnage intéressant et je ne veux en aucun cas manquer de respect à ses fans. Donc, merci de ranger vos tomates pour vous en faire une salade pour plus tard, ce n'est pas beau de gâcher la nourriture.

* * *

**Wicked Sparkle**

**Un dieu et son enchanteresse**

Assise sur l'une des banquettes du diner, Zelena ne pouvait que sourire avec attendrissement face à la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Installé face à elle, Thor, dieu asgardien du tonnerre et héritier à la couronne d'Odin, jouait avec Robyn, avec un intérêt sincère pour le bébé. La petite fille agitait les poings, regardant avec envie ses boucles dorées. L'homme essayait de la faire rire, faisant des grimaces et lui parlant avec une réelle adoration.

\- Qui c'est qui pourra un jour soulever Mjöllnir parce qu'elle en sera digne? Qui c'est? C'est toi!

Le rire cristallin de la fille causa celui de la mère. Etait-ce donc cela, sa fin heureuse? Avec la mort d'Hadès, elle n'osait plus y croire. L'amour d'un homme, elle n'y croyait plus. Et les relations avec sa soeur avaient été terriblement compliquées. Zelena ne niait pas les efforts de Regina, ni les difficultés qu'elles devaient surmonter. Même si elle avait tué Hadès, vengeant ainsi le père de sa fille, il n'en restait pas moins que l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait défendu bec et ongle, les avait trahis et avait tué le grand amour de l'ancienne reine. D'autant plus que sa fille avait été conçue par revanche, pour blesser sa tante un peu plus. Zelena ne regrettait pas la naissance de son enfant. Mais avec le temps, elle regrettait d'avoir causé cette peine à Regina. Oui, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest savait tout cela. Pour autant, le comportement parfois passif agressif de sa cadette la blessait profondément. Et elle avait longtemps cru qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur d'une femme, parce qu'elle avait privé sa petite soeur de ce même bonheur, en faisant confiance à la mauvaise personne. Elle ne pouvait être qu'une mère, rien de plus. Aussi, quand Thor lui avait proposé de partager une table dans un restaurant bondé, quand il était clair qu'elle lui plaisait, elle avait eu peur. Parce qu'il lui plaisait également, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais c'était un dieu, encore un. Thor l'avait remarqué, à sa manière, et il avait demandé de manière élégante si sa cour la dérangeait, si c'était le cas, il arrêterait et voudrait juste être son ami. Elle lui avait alors raconté l'histoire d'Hadès, cette tragédie plutôt, ses sentiments, ses doutes. C'était étonnement facile de s'ouvrir à lui.

\- On ne peut pas blâmer une personne qui a été trompée. Avait-il sobrement répondu. Surtout quand celle-ci fait un grand sacrifice pour le bien des siens, le bien de tous. C'est justement parce que tu as fait ce choix difficile, et le bon choix en plus, que plus que quiconque, tu mérites d'être heureuse. A Asgard, tu aurais été célébrée en héroïne. Pour moi, en tout cas, tu en es une.

Le compliment lui avait fait aussi étrange que chaud au cœur. Elle, une « méchante » était devenu le héros de quelqu'un, d'un dieu en plus. Pourtant, une autre chose la retenait : Thor partirait bien un jour. A cela, il lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas pressé, puisqu'elle était là, et la ville l'intriguait.

\- Il n'y a pas une future reine d'Asgard quelque part ?

\- Hélas, cela n'a pas fonctionné entre nous. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir eu Jane dans ma vie.

La philosophie de l'asgardien résonnait en elle et la sorcière avait décidé de se laisser porter. D'essayer, au moins. Et elle se retrouvait là, le 14 février, dans le diner de la ville, avec son nouvel amour et sa fille. Parce que oui, elle l'affirmait, elle était amoureuse de Thor, de ce dieu tout puissant mais qui était incroyablement doux et adorable, cet homme beau mais dont la beauté n'était pas que physique, cet homme au rire facile, cet homme à la joie de vivre, cet homme avec cette sagesse étonnante et pourtant cette innocence face aux petites choses de la vie moderne. Et il aimait sincèrement Robyn. Il l'adorait. Une peur s'était emparée de Zelena un soir, alors que l'orage grondait. Thor avait évoqué la possibilité de demander l'autorisation à son père de l'épouser, d'en faire sa reine. Mais allait-on la séparer de Robyn ? Et Regina, qui ne pourrait plus voir la fille de son grand amour ?

\- Il est hors de question de séparer une mère de son enfant. Avait décrété le dieu. Je peux très bien l'adopter, en faire ma fille, mon héritière même. Et puis, pour Regina, on peut très bien lui rendre visite régulièrement avec la petite.

Oh oui, depuis qu'elle avait laissé tomber ses murs pour permettre à Thor de pénétrer dans la forteresse qu'était son cœur, la vie lui paraissait bien plus belle, bien plus douce. Mais aux yeux de tous, ils n'étaient que des amis. Elle s'était bien gardée d'annoncer sa relation. Elle avait surtout peur de la réaction de Regina. Oh, bien sûr, sa cadette n'était pas un monstre ! Elle se réjouirait sans doute de ce nouveau bonheur. Mais Zelena avait peur de lui causer de la peine : elle avait tout désormais, un nouvel amant (et encore un dieu en prime), un enfant... Et elle, Regina, son bonheur de femme, Hadès l'avait vaporisé en même temps que l'âme de Robin des Bois. Et encore une fois, Thor s'était montré d'une compréhension à toute épreuve. Quand elle lui exprima son étonnement, il avait simplement expliqué qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires de famille d'autrui. Et lui-même avait une relation conflictuelle avec son frère adoptif, Loki.

\- Je suis certain que vous seriez de bons amis, cependant. Avait-il ajouté. Vous avez tous les deux le don de l'intelligence, de la stratégie, du bon mot. Vous feriez une fine équipe !

Voyant les yeux de sa compagne sur lui, Thor lui demanda si elle ne s'ennuyait pas, à le voir jouer avec son bébé.

\- Au contraire ! J'adore voir ces petits moments entre vous deux.

Thor lui prit la main avec délicatesse et la baisa. Tout était juste parfait jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne crève ce petit nuage sur lequel Zelena planait. Regina venait d'aborder leur table, alors que Ruby apportait le dessert, avec couteaux et fourchettes dans le cas où le duo aurait trouvé la cuillère moins pratique.

\- Une sortie entre amis, hein ? Commença le maire de la ville. Zelena... Tu aurais pu me l'avouer, tu sais.

\- J'avais peur que cela ne te fasse de la peine.

\- Tu sais très bien que je souhaite ton bonheur.

Si Thor resta silencieux, il trouvait que les paroles de la reine Mills sonnaient faux. Il laissa couler, il se savait peu doué pour ce genre de subtilités.

\- Bien que cela soit peut-être un peu rapide. Un nouveau dieu en plus. Tu es certaine de ton choix ? Les relations pansements sont toxiques.

\- Adorant les serpents et étant de constitution solide, je doute que le venin m'affecte.

Les sœurs Mills regardèrent Thor avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas su retenir sa langue. Si Regina l'observait, interloquée, le regard de Zelena brillait avec une lueur qui ressemblait à de la fierté. Lui qui se disait sot pour les mots de l'esprit, c'était une répartie bien trouvée.

\- Vous ne semblez pas aussi heureuse du sort de Zelena que vous le prétendez.

\- Je peux savoir de quel droit vous me parlez ainsi ?! Répliqua Regina, pincée

\- Je vous parle en égal. Déclara Thor en soutenant son regard et sans sourciller. Je suis le prince héritier d'Asgard, fils du roi Odin. Vous êtes petite-fille de roi, fille de prince et veuve de roi. Vous êtes donc reine, je suis prince, nous sommes au même niveau. Je peux donc vous parler comme il me sied, avec le respect que je dois à tous les midgardiens.

Clairement décontenancée, Regina garda le silence, incapable de répondre. Si le ton de sa voix s'adoucit, l'expression dure de Thor demeurait.

\- Je comprends vos craintes pour Zelena. Elle a subi une épreuve difficile. Un dieu qu'elle aimait et qui disait l'aimer l'a trompée et a semé le malheur dans votre famille. Elle est aussi une victime dans cette histoire, tout comme vous. Et elle a choisi la famille plutôt que l'amour. Alors pourquoi vouloir l'en détourner désormais ?

\- M'accuseriez-vous d'être jalouse ?!

\- Oui. Je vous soupçonne d'être verte de jalousie.

Zelena baissa les yeux pour ne pas observer le visage de sa sœur. Son cœur balançait. Elle appréciait que Thor prenne sa défense, et bon sang, elle avait dû déteindre sur lui, cette joute verbale était excellente ! Mais d'un autre côté, elle comprenait Regina. Elle ne doutait pas de son affection, elle comprenait sa peine par rapport à Robin, oui sa relation à elle semblait rapide.

\- Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Hadès voulait vous tuer, prendre possession de votre ville et plus encore ! Et votre amant, Robin des Bois, a sacrifié sa vie pour vous ! Et quand Hadès a donné le choix à Zelena entre le pouvoir et vous, c'est vous qu'elle a choisi ! Vous lui devez la vie, en plus de la gratitude et du respect ! Le chagrin et un cœur brisé ne justifient pas tout !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Regina de répliquer.

\- J'aime Zelena. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. J'aime sa fille comme si elle était la mienne. Je les aime tellement que je veux faire d'elles des princesses d'Asgard, ma femme et ma fille. Et si notre destin est de nous séparer avant de concrétiser ce projet, eh bien, cela arrivera ! Mais en attendant, cette histoire n'aura été ni vaine ni mauvaise car elle nous aura apporté du bonheur, à tous les trois ! Je serai heureux de pouvoir vous inclure dans ce bonheur, après tout, vous êtes la sœur de ma jolie enchanteresse. Mais si vous la rendez malheureuse, vous comprendrez vite votre douleur. Vous avez peut-être été la Méchante Reine. Mais moi, je suis et je serai à jamais le dieu du tonnerre, avec tout un peuple derrière moi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Dire que Regina était fâchée était un euphémisme. La mine de Thor changea soudain, passant de la colère à l'apaisement, il lui offrit un sourire.

\- Et si vous nous rejoigniez pour le dessert ? Proposa-t-il. On pourra apprendre à se connaître, comme ça, vous verrez que vous n'avez rien à craindre pour le cœur de votre sœur.

Le maire considéra la question, son ire sembla se faner puisque son visage retrouva un semblant de calme face à cette proposition aussi étonnante que mature et raisonnable.

\- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre rendez-vous plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Finit-elle par lâcher dans un soupir. Mais venez avec Zelena et Robyn demain soir, chez moi. Je vous invite à dîner. J'espère que vous aimez les lasagnes.

\- Les lasagnes de Regina sont les meilleures du monde. Renchérit Zelena

\- Mes lasagnes sont les seules que tu aies goûté.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en goûter d'autres pour le savoir.

\- Si Zelena les aime, je suis certain que je les aimerais. Déclara Thor. Je vous remercie, Majesté, pour votre invitation. J'ai hâte d'être à demain.

\- Eh bien, à demain alors.

Regina embrassa la joue de sa sœur et de sa nièce avant de partir. Zelena sembla soulagée par ce dénouement. Elle avait eu peur qu'un duel n'éclate entre les deux.

\- Je suis touchée que tu me défendes mais ce n'était pas la peine...

\- Tu en vaux la peine, Zelena.

Souriant, la sorcière put enfin goûter à sa tarte tatin. Elle s'imagina un repas entre elle, Thor, Loki et Regina. Oh, s'ils se mariaient et avaient de telles réunions de famille, il était certain que plus jamais la vie ne serait ennuyeuse ! Mais surtout, plus jamais sa vie ne serait triste, avec Thor à ses côtés.

**FIN**


	4. Wicked Surprise

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Thor appartient à Marvel/Stan Lee.

Résumé : Quand la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest tombe amoureuse du Dieu du Tonnerre! [Recueil d'OS]

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°47 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, votre personnage rencontre son héros d'enfance.

Remerciements: Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir dessiné la couverture de ce recueil!

**Wicked Sparkle**

**Wicked Surprise**

Henry se demandait encore pourquoi sa tante Zelena avait insisté pour que sa mère adoptive et lui se déplacent chez elle. L'ancienne méchante sorcière de l'Ouest ne recevait que très peu dans sa fermette, même sa propre famille, alors ce soudain besoin de les faire venir lui paraissait étrange.

\- Ta tante veut te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Avait dit Regina.

Le jeune homme avait voulu rétorquer que Zelena pouvait très bien le lui envoyer. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir, car dans le fond, malgré tout, il l'appréciait. Mais il avait retenu sa langue, de peur d'être impoli et de s'attirer les foudres de sa mère. Cependant, quelque chose clochait:

Que sa tante pensait à lui pour son anniversaire et voulait lui offrir un cadeau, nécessitant sa présence chez elle, pourquoi pas? C'était étonnant vu leur passif, mais pourquoi pas?

Mais il avait appris par la suite que ses grands-parents et son oncle encore nourrisson, que sa mère biologique et son petit-ami pirate, que son autre grand-père, ainsi que sa seconde épouse, allaient tous être chez Zelena ?

\- Zelena s'est dit que cela serait agréable de t'organiser un goûter d'anniversaire en famille ! S'était exclamé Blanche-Neige. C'est la première fois qu'elle peut faire ça dignement.

Encore plus bizarre. Oui, Henry savait que sa tante n'était pas comme une poule devant un couteau quand il s'agissait des arts culinaires, mais de là à croire qu'elle allait lui faire un gâteau ! Tout le monde était déjà sur le perron quand il arriva avec Regina. Après une embrassade de Blanche-Neige, l'adolescent frappa à la porte. Sa tante ouvrit et il devait admettre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi rayonnante. Vêtue d'une robe moulante vert pomme, arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux et d'un cache-coeur noir, assorti à sa paire de talons hauts, elle avait un sourire immense, les yeux pétillants, clairement excitée par ce qui se tramait. Cela en ajoutait encore plus à ses questions, presque autant qu'il trouvait cela magnifique qu'elle puisse être aussi expansive avec sa famille désormais.

\- Henry ! Bon anniversaire ! Viens, entre vite ! Ton cadeau t'attend ! Lui dit-elle en lui embrassant les joues

Tout le monde pénétra dans la demeure et une fois dans le salon, Henry se figea, incapable de réagir, son cerveau muet, la bouche béante :

Au beau milieu du salon de sa tante Zelena, l'ancienne méchante sorcière de l'Ouest, se tenait Thor.

Et non pas un cosplayer de haut niveau.

Le VRAI Thor !

Un cosplayer pouvait imiter à la perfection un costume mais même le meilleur des maquillages ne pouvait reproduire les traits faciaux des personnages de fiction que ces artistes émulaient.

Thor, fils d'Odin, dieu de la foudre, l'un de ses héros préférés de comics, lui souriait à pleines dents.

\- Bonjour ! Tu dois être Henry ! Bon anniversaire !

Emma regardait Henry, un peu anxieuse face à son silence mais un geste les surprit tous :

Sans un mot, le jeune garçon se précipita vers le dieu pour l'enlacer et le dit dieu ne se fit pas prier pour lui retourner son étreinte.

\- Ta tante m'avait dit que tu étais un de mes fans mais j'ai sous-estimé ton affection ! Plaisanta l'homme

\- Mais comment ?

Zelena lui sourit gentiment tout en prenant Robyn de son berceau.

\- Tu as sans doute entendu parler des rumeurs sur les nouveaux arrivants en ville ?

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien, il s'avère que Thor en faisait partie ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés au nouveau restaurant , celui toujours bondé. J'allais repartir, dépitée, quand il m'a gentiment proposé de venir le rejoindre, car sa table était trop grande pour une seule personne. Nous avons sympathisé et comme je savais que tu adorais sa version des comics, je lui ai demandé s'il était d'accord pour te rencontrer, te faire la surprise.

\- Et je suis toujours content de faire plaisir, surtout quand il s'agit de jeunes gens ! Ajouta Thor

Killian remarqua l'œillade discrète du dieu à la sorcière mais se tut.

\- Bon, on ne va pas rester debout tout l'après-midi, asseyez-vous ! Henry, tu es bien évidemment assis à côté de Thor ! Et oui, je n'ai pas oublié que tu n'aimais pas les pommes ! Plaisanta Zelena

\- Je viens t'aider. Annonça sa sœur

Affairées dans la cuisine à ajouter les dernières touches au gâteau, ainsi que les verres et les boissons, Regina dit à son aînée :

\- Merci Zelena.

Elle se retourna discrètement et sourit. Henry était en pleine discussion avec Thor, qui lui souriait et avait un intérêt sincère pour son garçon.

\- C'est chic ce que tu as fait pour Henry.

\- Nous sommes une famille non ? Dit doucement l'hôtesse de maison. Henry est le cœur de notre clan. Sans lui, nous ne serions pas ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Je lui devais bien ça. Et Thor voulait vous rencontrer. Il connaît encore peu de gens de la ville, c'est récent pour lui. Dans le même temps, il essaye de trouver pourquoi le Bifrost est bloqué, et pourquoi il est ici en premier lieu.

Alors que les sœurs apportaient les douceurs, Thor demanda à Henry :

\- Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait m'apprécier autant ?

\- Vous m'avez fait comprendre l'importance de grandir, de ne pas être égoïste.

Face à la mine surprise de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit :

\- Au début de vos aventures, vous étiez un prince talentueux mais trop gâté et impatient. Mais avec les épreuves, votre vrai vous s'est révélé : un homme bon, altruiste, raisonnable. Et puis, vous étiez grand, fort, puissant. Alors, pour un enfant, c'était tentant de vouloir vous ressembler.

\- Tu sais, pour ce qui est de me ressembler, d'après les paroles de ta tante, c'est déjà le cas. Elle m'a raconté tes exploits au Pays Imaginaire, comment tu as bravé la frontière du royaume sans magie pour ramener la Sauveuse. Crois-moi Henry, si Tony Stark était là, il te dirait d'attendre encore quelques années mais que ton nom serait déjà inscrit sur la liste des futurs Avengers !

\- Je pourrais devenir un Avenger ?!

\- Henry ! Sermonna gentiment Emma. Laisse Thor profiter de sa part de gâteau !

\- Je vous en prie Demoiselle Emma, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! D'ailleurs, si tes mères sont d'accord, j'adorerais visiter la ville plus en détail avec toi ! En échange, je te raconterai des histoires d'Asgard !

\- C'est un deal !

Rumple eut un léger rictus.

Une fois de retour chez lui, le soir, dans son lit, Henry observait la photo que Blanche-Neige avait prise de Thor et lui, le dieu l'ayant même autographiée. Il sourit. Zelena lui avait offert l'un des plus beaux cadeaux de sa vie :

Elle l'avait aidé à réaliser son rêve d'enfant.

**FIN**


	5. Les choses que l'on fait par amour

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Thor appartient à Marvel/Stan Lee.

Résumé : Quand la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest tombe amoureuse du Dieu du Tonnerre! [Recueil d'OS]

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°71 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Ce défi consistait à écrire selon ces conditions: Cent mots minimum, deux personnages de races différentes doivent collaborer pour une mission, la mèneront-ils à bien ? Mettront-ils de côté leurs différences et différends ? Il fallait aussi placer les mots « meurtres », « argent » et « main ».

Remerciements: Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir dessiné la couverture de ce recueil!

****Wicked Sparkle****

****Les choses que l'on fait par amour****

Quand Regina ouvrit la porte de sa demeure, elle se retrouva figée face à la personne qui était sur le perron. De tous les habitants de Storybrooke, Thor était sans doute le dernier auquel elle s'attendait. Il était venu une seule fois, suite à l'esclandre qu'elle avait causé chez Granny le jour où elle avait découvert que sa sœur était plus qu'un guide touristique pour un dieu nordique perdu, suite à son invitation à venir manger ses lasagnes. A dire vrai, elle n'approuvait toujours pas leur idylle. Thor n'était qu'un pansement pour le cœur meurtri de son aînée et si cela venait à se concrétiser, à devenir vraiment sérieux, s'il arrivait à avoir l'approbation d'Odin, Robyn deviendrait princesse d'Asgard et irait certainement vivre là-bas. Malgré la promesse de Thor de rendre visite, malgré la destinée splendide que cela offrait à la petite, il n'en restait pas moins que cela priverait le maire de la ville de sa nièce, de la fille de son grand amour. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter, elle le savait. Roland était parti avec les hommes de Robin, sa fille était tout ce qu'il lui restait de l'archer. Alors oui, voir Thor, cela lui inspirait des meurtres, des déicides.

\- Th... Thor ? Balbutia-t-elle

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Regina. Dit Thor avec un sourire chaleureux

\- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- Un coup de main, pour ainsi dire.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Zelena et j'aimerais lui offrir quelque chose, lui organiser quelque chose. Mais les coutumes d'ici sont très différentes d'Asgard. J'aurais aimé avoir vos lumières pour m'aider.

L'anniversaire de Zelena... Regina sentit son cœur se figer. Le quinze avril arrivait, c'était vrai... Et elle l'avait complètement oublié ! Thor, un étranger, l'amant de sa sœur, s'était souvenu de cela avant elle, sa propre sœur. Quelle honte !

\- Zelena a des goûts assez simples. Emmenez-la faire un pique-nique en tête à tête, elle sera ravie.

\- J'ai peur que cela ne ravive le souvenir d'Hades. Il lui avait fait cette surprise lors de votre visite en Enfer.

Regina était morte de honte. Encore une chose que Thor savait sur sa sœur et pas elle. Zelena ne s'ouvrait pas à elle sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hades, même les bons moments, de peur de lui faire mal ou qu'elle ne se fasse mordre. Elle avait un vrai travail à faire sur elle. La mort de Robin lui était pénible mais au final, Zelena était peut-être la plus à plaindre. Elle, elle pouvait se rendre sur la tombe de Robin, le pleurer publiquement. Sa sœur, elle avait dû se contenter des paroles maladroites mais sincères de Charmant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était advenu des cendres de son grand amour, qu'elle avait sacrifié pour elle, sa sœur. Et après, elle s'étonnait des petits secrets de son aînée ! Aider Thor, un homme qui se souciait réellement de Zelena, c'était la moindre des choses.

\- Nous pourrions lui organiser un dîner d'anniversaire surprise ici. Cela ne me dérangera pas de vous prêter la maison et je suis même prête à cuisiner. Offrit le maire.

Thor eut un sourire éclatant.

\- Quelle belle idée ! Merci Mademoiselle Regina ! Maintenant, il faut que je lui trouve un cadeau.

\- Est-ce que vous avez l'argent nécessaire ?

Elle savait qu'il ne s'en offusquerait pas.

\- J'aide David et Emma au commissariat. J'ai donc un salaire. Mais le fait est que je ne suis pas doué en cadeaux pour une dame. J'aurais aimé avoir votre avis en la matière et puis, Zelena est votre sœur, vous connaissez sans doute ses goûts. J'ai bien demandé à Henry mais il m'a suggéré que vous sauriez mieux que lui.

Elle avait donc à remercier son fils pour cette mission shopping avec un dieu. Seigneur, cela sonnait bien drôle : Un dieu et une sorcière en mission !

\- Et si Zelena nous trouve ? Tenta-t-elle

\- Henry est avec elle, il va l'occuper avec une promesse qu'il lui avait faite : lui faire découvrir Harry Potter ? C'est bien comme cela qu'on le prononce ?

Regina sourit.

\- Alors, partons. Mais avant toute chose, mon fils a-t-il donné à cette mission un nom de code ?

\- L'Opération Fouine.

\- Eh bien, que d'humour, allons-y.

* * *

Partir en « mission » avec un dieu, pour une sorcière du calibre de Regina, au final, c'était plutôt pas mal. Thor n'était pas envahissant, ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire et respectait ses silences. Il avait même une vague idée de ce qu'il voulait offrir à Zelena : quelque chose qui lui montrerait son attachement à elle. Il ne pensait pas à une bague car il craignait que cela ne lui fasse peur, un anneau était un signe d'engagement. Il voulait éviter des choses trop prosaïques même si utiles. Des mugs, elle pouvait s'en créer avec sa magie.

\- Peut-être un collier ? Suggéra-t-elle. Zelena porte toujours des pendentifs.

L'homme acquiesça et le duo entra dans une bijouterie. La présence du maire causa un léger froid mais le charisme de Thor allégea l'atmosphère.

\- Vous savez qu'il faudra l'occuper avant de l'amener à la maison ? Lui glissa-t-elle alors qu'il étudiait les pierres.

\- C'est tout trouvé, déjà. J'ai demandé à Henry de nous prêter ses films Star Wars. Zelena voulait les voir et moi aussi, à dire vrai.

\- Vous êtes prévoyant. Vous auriez fait un bon sbire.

Il lui indiqua un collier qui avait attiré son attention. Regina le regarda et sourit :

C'était simplement parfait.

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me bander les yeux ? Protesta Zelena

\- Je t'ai organisé un petit quelque chose et je veux que tu aies une surprise complète. Sourit Thor. J'ai pensé à tout. Tu me tiendras le bras et je manierai la poussette de la petite.

La rousse soupira. Face à la mine innocente de son compagnon, elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Elle obéit et se laissa guider. Ils marchèrent un long moment ou, en tout cas, cela lui paraissait long. Peu à peu, elle reconnaissait les bruits familiers de Storybrooke, les odeurs de cuisine du diner puis un calme olympien. Thor sonna, personne ne parla mais elle sentait qu'on la menait dans une maison, le changement de température était notable.

\- Tu peux retirer ton bandeau, Zelena. Lui dit-il

Ses yeux lui firent découvrir la salle à manger de sa sœur, avec Blanche-Neige, Emma, Henry, le petit Neal, Crochet et Charmant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire! Crièrent-ils en choeur en faisant voler des confettis.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ses yeux brillaient. La pièce avait été décorée, il y avait une banderole qui disait « happy birthday », ils étaient tous apprêtés.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû ! C'est trop ! Parvint-elle à articuler

\- C'est l'idée de Thor ! Sourit Regina. Il est venu me trouver et m'a demandé de l'aider à te faire plaisir pour ton anniversaire.

Elle se tourna vers lui, émue.

\- Tu es un ange, Thor !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. La joie de sa sœur réchauffait le cœur de Regina.

\- Et si nous passions à table ? Proposa-t-elle

* * *

\- Thor, il est parfait ! Merci !

Zelena mit immédiatement à son cou le collier que Thor venait de lui offrir. Il avait, selon elle, trouvé l'analogie parfaite de leur romance en un bijou :

Un pendentif vert, fait avec une émeraude ou un ersatz, en forme d'éclair.

Le dieu du tonnerre et sa sorcière verte, le coup de foudre qu'il avait eu en la voyant dans ce restaurant, la métaphore était des plus justes.

De plus, savoir qu'il avait travaillé de concert avec sa sœur, alors que Regina ne le portait pas dans son cœur, la touchait énormément. Ils avaient mis de côté leur inimité pour elle.

\- L'Opération Fouine est un succès, Maman. Glissa Henry à sa mère adoptive.

\- Il faut croire qu'un dieu, un asgardien de surcroît, et une sorcière royale issue de la Forêt Enchantée peuvent réussir une mission en duo. Plaisanta-t-elle.

****FIN****


End file.
